The Professor and the Showgirl
by auntbea'scauldron
Summary: In this alternate universe adaptation, our heroine, Raquel (Rocky) is sent to retrieve her love-struck cousin Ty from the clutches of a sophisticated night club chanteuse in this 1938 story. Does she succeed or do best laid plans go awry? Please review this story.
1. Chapter 1

The Professor and the Showgirl

The club was thick with smoke, the music was loud and fast. I guess this is what passes for music in 1938. I'm more of a classical kind of person, you know, Bach and Beethoven. People had to sit extremely close just to hear one another; not a place I would normally would have frequented but my father insisted I look for my cousin. My cousin Ty was on one of his lost weekends up in New York, which the family doesn't mind, but when father received the call from Ty saying he was in love and wasn't coming home, well, that's where I come in to fetch the poor bastard before he embarrasses the family.

I barely heard someone trying to get my attention through all the noise. "Ma'am, oh Ma'am." I turned around to see the coat check girl. That's right, I'm still dressed for the cool New York streets. I smiled at her a little self-conscious and passed her my coat and hat. I then turned to start looking for Ty when I heard the coat check girl once more. "Ma'am you forgot your ticket." Yep, this night was turning out just perfect, I thought to myself. I walked back as the coat check girl just politely smiled holding the ticket out for me to grab. Then an idea struck me. I took the ticket graciously offered and asked "Excuse me, but you wouldn't happen to know if Ty Blue is here tonight?" She looked at me with an expression I just couldn't place. It was like she knew him, possibly on a more intimate level. "Oh Ty, yah he's here, he's always here." she said with a slight giggle. Perhaps this was the young lady that Ty kept going on about. "I was wondering if it isn't too much trouble, if you could show me to where he was sitting." She looked me up and down, making me feel more awkward than I was already feeling. I wasn't dressed for a club; the other women were wearing gorgeous sequined gowns, where I was in a conservative winter white short blazer and matching skirt. It was more suited for an office than a club, although quite fashionable and the colour played off my mocha skin nicely. "Sure, why not. It's not like you could cause any trouble." She walked out from behind the counter and we entered the club, snaking through the crowds of people having fun, talking, and some sitting eating dinner with friends.

The coat check girl seated me at a table with an already opened bottle of champagne set in the middle. I thanked her as I tucked my seat under the table, but she wasn't paying any attention. It appeared she was looking around for someone. I glanced up at her with a questioning expression on my face. She noticed. "Sorry doll, I guess he's stepped out for a moment. I'm sure he'll be back soon, until then enjoy the show." With that she walked back to the coat check counter waiting for more guests to arrive and enjoy the evening.

I sat at the table looking around taking in the spectacle that is night life in New York. Women in flashy dresses dancing with gentlemen in evening suits. People around me flying high on cocktails and laughing at conversations they're not even part of. I look at the champagne sitting on the table. I don't normally drink but I thought, why not? I pour myself a glass of the bubbly fluid and took a sip. As the sweet liquid hit my lips, I noticed it falling down the front of my blazer. Stunned, I just sat there trying to figure what had just happened when I saw a hand grabbing a napkin laying on the table to help clean me off. "I'm so sorry" the lyrical voice said. I glanced up to see who that enchanting voice belonged to and I can't help but stare. She was breathtaking. Nope, that doesn't begin to describe her. Her skin was like that of a porcelain china doll, her eyes had the depth of eternity in them, and her hair was as fiery as a phoenix. My God, I've never seen a woman so beautiful in my life!

So naturally, I forgot the entirety of the English language when she asked me if I was all right, answering in what I think was some sort of audible sound but nothing coherent. "Are you sure you're all right? I didn't mean to bump into you. You know this place is just so full of people." she said as she finished dabbing the rest of the champagne from my jacket. I didn't know what to say, so with all of my Ivy League knowledge I come up with "Um, yeah crowded." She decided to sit across from me. "Well let me know if you want me to have your jacket sent out for cleaning. Harvey, the manager of this place, knows a guy down in Chinatown that does wonders with all things textile." I stare at her and she's waiting for my answer. Come on brain, please just work. "No, I don't think that's necessary. I think we got it all out and it could have been worse." "And how's that?" she said with a glint of levity in her voice. "Well for starters, it could have been red wine." She laughed at my answer and we sat smiling at each other in silence. I quietly thanked my brain for being on my side this time.

The music from the band started getting louder with what seemed to be an intro for the next act to start. That music seemed to get the mysterious woman's attention. "Well that's my cue" she almost sang. I looked at her, confused for a moment and like an idiot I ask her "Your cue for what?" She started to stand and then she moved my way, displaying the most devilish smile I've ever seen. As she whispered in my ear, I could feel her hot breath on my neck. "You'll just have to wait and see, but don't worry you won't be disappointed." With that, she walked up to the stage and stood behind the mike. Great, not only have I forgotten once again how to speak but I don't seem to be breathing at the moment.

The music was slow and rhythmic with a haunting melancholy melody. I recognised it immediately. Begin the Beguine by Cole Porter. But this version was slower, darker, more sensual. It heated you up from your very core, begging, almost daring you to move and become one with it. She was enchanting. As she sang, I was completely enthralled by every note that left her lips. It felt like she was singing just for me and me alone. I knew that wasn't true because as I turned to look around the room at the many, many men who were drooling. Their wives were starting to get more than a little annoyed. I don't blame the men at all; they had been just as transfixed as I. That's my girl, bring them to their knees.

"Hey beautiful." The coat check girl gazed up from the desk and smiled as the well dressed gentleman approached her. "Well if it isn't Ty Blue, where have you been honey? People been asking questions." Ty handed the girl his hat and coat, smiling at her in a way that would make the Cheshire cat jealous, his dimples popping out just for the occasion. "Just getting something special for someone special. Why, who wants to know?" cocking his eyebrow up. The girl just pointed towards his usual table. Ty walked forward, unable to see right away who was sitting there. He walked until he was at the entrance to the club; there, standing on the stage, was the girl who captured his heart singing his favourite song.

Ty paused just to let the music wash over him. Damn, was his woman on fire tonight. Every man wanted her but he got to have her, well at least he had hoped. They only had dinner a few times, but tonight was the night he was going to seal the deal. Ty smiled to himself as he patted the jewellery box in his top left breast pocket, yes, definitely tonight. It was then he noticed who was seated at his table. His cousin. What the hell did she want? It dawned on him that his uncle must have sent her to either talk him out of his proposal or worse ,drag him back home. All he wanted to do was take his best girl out on the town after her set; this was not going to do. Then it hit him. His cousin had no idea he was there, no idea who his girl was. If he just hid for a while she would get bored and go back to Connecticut. This was perfect, nothing could go wrong.

With that notion stuck in Ty's head, he needed to figure out where to hide. He backed out of the club to grab his coat and jacket from the coat check. The coat check girl looked surprised. "Back already?" she questioned. "Yeah." He thought for a moment. "This might sound funny, but would you know where I could hide out for a while." he said sheepishly. "Why, you trying to escape from the feds or something?" the smirk wiped all over her face. "Or something. Look, I really need to hide from that woman sitting at my table." Ty looked almost desperate. The coat check girl flipped up the top of the counter to let Ty in and brought him to a closet door. "Hide in here. I'll let you know when the coast is clear," she chuckled. Ty looked at her with his trademark smile before he went in the closet. "I owe you one."

After she was done singing, the crowd burst into applause and she bowed respectfully, then made her way back to my table. "What'd ya think of that?" she said with a self-satisfied grin as she sat down and placed her chin upon her hand. "Wow." And I meant it. I've never heard anything like it before in my life, I was gobsmacked. I do believe that my utter speechlessness was the intended result. She giggled then blushed a little with my comment, averting her eyes from mine. I felt the need to explain just what an impact she had on me. "When I was a child…" I started, which reverted her attentions to me. This made me hesitate just for a moment, damn self-consciousness. "As I was saying, when I was a child, my family owned the first automobile in Hartford." The look of confusion the fiery redhead wore was definitely my cue to get on with my story. "Well one day when my father was about to travel into town, he was backing up and struck me with the car," I stated frankly. Her eyes widened and her face was that of shock and horror but before she could even express a thought on the matter, I quickly added "I'm fine, I escaped with only a couple of scrapes and bruises and it's not as if my father is a bad man, he's just blind as a bat." The expression of shock soon wore off and once again led to that of confusion. This time I let her speak "That was an awful story and what did it have to do with my performance?" I don't know why, but all of a sudden I became shy again. "What I was trying to say was your performance made me feel like I did that day, I felt struck." She thought for a moment. "Are you trying to tell me that you feel like you've been hit by a truck?"

"That's exactly what I mean." The relief was very evident in my voice as she understood what I was saying. Her lyrical laugh bathed over me . "You do have a funny way of getting your point across." I sighed, "You're not the first person to ever tell me that."

"Well, I think introductions are long overdue. I'm CeCe Jones, dancer, singer and entertainer extraordinaire." She stretched her hand across the table, offering it for a friendly greeting. I of course took the presented hand and shook it. Her hands were so soft, I wondered if the rest of her was that soft. I must stop thinking like that, it just simply isn't appropriate. I guess I was lost in my own thoughts just a little too long because I was snapped out of it by a very logical question. "And you are?" I believe at this point, CeCe was expecting an answer. "Oh," I giggle out of nervousness. "I'm Raquel Blue." She looked slightly surprised. "Blue, any relation to Ty Blue?" I nodded in agreement. "Yes, he's my cousin." I stated as a matter of fact. "Where is he?" she questioned. "I don't know, in fact I wish I knew. I need to get him back to Hartford." I answered flippantly, and then it dawned on me. CeCe knew Ty, Ty knew CeCe. No she couldn't be the one that Ty was in love with, no the world could not be that cruel. Mind you, I couldn't blame him. CeCe was charming, beautiful and intriguing.

My mind started spinning, I felt nauseous; the colour from my face had completely drained. I had to ask it but I really didn't want to. Oh God help me if she says she's in love with him. CeCe stretched out her hand and laid it upon my mine over the table. "What's wrong, you don't look well?" The concern was written all over her face and her hand felt so nice against mine. She rubbed her thumb gently over mine; I love when people do that. This only increased my apprehension, but I had to know. "How do you know Ty?" My eyes could not bear to look into hers and my voice was small. All I could do was stare at the hand that caressed my own. "We went out a few times, it was nice." I was gutted; my heart sank so low all I could muster was a barely audible "Oh." "Hey, Raquel look at me." She squeezed my hand to get my attention. I looked up at her. "I have to say dating him was nice but, he's just too slick for me. He'd be with another girl before the end of the week. I need something more." She was now smiling at me which gave me no choice but to share in her joy and return the gesture.

"Say, are you going to ask me out already or what?" CeCe was so bold and brazen the look of shock on my face must have been a sight. "Are you hungry?" I ask dumbly. "Why, yes I am." I looked around the club to find a waiter so he can take our order, figuring that this place would be suitable enough since I have no idea where any decent restaurants are in New York are. Now that I think about it, I don't know where the desirable restaurants were in Hartford either. I either eat at work or Emily, my parents' cook, prepares something for me. "Oh no the food here is terrible." CeCe got up and started walking towards the exit of the club. Panic started to build up inside of me again. "Where are you going?" She turned to face me. "You, Raquel Blue, worry too much. Come on, I know a place." And with, that CeCe just gave me a little wink and was on her way. Well that's all I needed; I shot out of my chair so fast the club patrons sitting behind me commented that it was rather breezy in the club tonight. "Hey, since we're going out to eat anyways can we see a little of New York?" I called out after CeCe as she made her way towards the coat check. There, the coat check girl handed us our coats and hats, getting us prepared for outdoors. With a smirk, CeCe informed the coat check girl that she was going out to see New York as if see had never seen it before. I laughed, the coat check girl not so much, in fact she didn't look amused at all. I didn't give her much thought when I felt CeCe loop her arm through mine and led me out of the club.

The coat check girl, dreading the news she had to now deliver, walked over to the closet door and gave it a good knock. "You can come out honey, the coast's clear." Ty emerged from the confined space, brushing off some imaginary dirt and straightening his always impeccable suit. "Great, now I can get on with the business at hand." As he walked towards the club, the coat check girl quickly grabbed his arm before he could escape. "Darling, I've got some bad news." Ty looked at her, then looked at the table where his cousin was previously sitting. Slowly the realization that something was terribly wrong started to creep into his mind as he glanced to the stage, not seeing the woman he was planning to marry. Nervousness emerged into Ty's normally calm and secure voice as he asked the question he did not want to know the answer to. "Where's CeCe?" "She left with your cousin." Anger started seeping out of his being. "Do you know where they went?" "She said they were going to see New York." And with that, the coat check collected Ty's coat and passed it to him. As Ty rushed out of the club, the coat check girl just sighed, getting on with her daily work. "Good luck Ty, you're going to need it."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As CeCe and I walked, I was fascinated by all the flickering lights, the sounds of traffic, the pedestrians and of the occasional con artists trying to sell us objects we didn't desire nor need. The stark contrast of the blackened sky against the opulence of the dancing illuminations made me understand why this is the city that never sleeps. "Hey, whatcha thinking about?" Her voice was soft and kind. "Nothing much, the sky, the lights." I answered wistfully. "What, they don't have lights where you come from?" The sarcasm was dripping from her tongue. I just narrowed my eyes giving her a look that I was not impressed. "No, they have lights in Hartford. Nothing like this though, big, bright and beautiful. I could never get a wink of sleep in this city." She stopped dead in her tracks which caused me to stop and turn. This seemed to annoy the hustle and bustle of the passer-by's trying to get around us. "So, let me get this straight, you're with one of the most attractive woman you've every seen in your life and all you can think of is the lack of sleep you would get because of the lights?" I couldn't tell if she was really upset or sending me for a ride, so their was only one possible option to get out of this situation. I slowly walked up to her and leaned down since I was several inches taller and placed my lips right beside her ear knowing that my warm breath upon her skin would make her shiver. "You know, there are better ways to keep me up at night other than bright lights." Her silence spoke volumes as my smug smile was displayed for the whole world to see. I walked away hoping she would notice the swing in my hips, she did.

When CeCe finally caught up to me she led me to Central Park. We saw all the handsome cabs lined up to offer tourists a chance to get off their feet and take in the city in way that was the very antithesis of the cars zooming around. She grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards one of the handsome cabs ensuring me that I would enjoy the experience reminding me that I wanted to see the city. The driver helped us into the carriage and recognized CeCe immediately. "Why Miss Jones, what a delight, I caught your show the other night it was simply brilliant." The English accent was thick but it made him seem more gentile somehow. "Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it …." She drew out the last word keen that he would offer his name. "Walter, ma'am." He bowed. "Walter, it's a pleasure to meet you." I am always impressed at how CeCe is so gracious with her fans. Walter then perched himself firmly in the driver's seat turned and asked us our destination. "Do you know where Nick's is on 5th?" CeCe enquired. Walter nodded and we were off.

The sound of the horses hooves was rhythmic and soothing; the blanket CeCe and I found in the cab was keeping us warm as the slight breeze of the night was refreshing. As I looked off to the side of the carriage taking in all that New York had to offer I felt CeCe place her head on my shoulder and snuggle up beside me. "Raquel?" "Yes." Life couldn't be more perfect than right now. I swear I could her music playing in my thoughts. "Your name is way too formal." You know that awful sound a record makes when someone turns off a phonograph suddenly, it's a loud screeching sound, that's the sound my brain just made and to make it worse she stated this fact as if everyone thought this. "I don't think there's much I can do about that. My father named me after my grandmother." I'm terribly offended by her statement but my curiosity has just gotten the better of me and I just had to find out where her mind was going with this thought. "Do you have a more suitable name in mind?" "Why yes I do, I think I'm going to call you Rocky." Coming from anyone else I would have been furious with the nickname but from her it was sweet and enduring. It seems to flow from her lips with ease and contentment. "Why Rocky?" I glance over my shoulder to see if I can gauge any reaction from her. Her eyes were closed as her head was nestled on my shoulder like a child nodding off into heavenly dreams. A smile crept across her face. "I don't know, it just seems to fit you better." This was an answer I could accept.

"Rocky, you haven't told me yet what you do for a living?" I thought for a moment because I could have sworn I did back in chapter one but, no, I think she's right I haven't. "Well I'm a." I was cut off by a now very excited CeCe as she shot up off my shoulder. "Please let me guess?" Looking at the enthusiasm in her eyes how could I say no. "Okay, guess." She looked me up and down scrutinising every inch; I admit I was blushing a bit. "Well, if you were a gangster I probably would have seen you in the club before so that rules that out." I chuckled at that "No, I'm not a gangster; I don't think they come from Hartford." CeCe smirked "You'd be surprised." Ok now I was getting worried. As if she could read my mind or just my facial expression she reassured me "Don't worry, I don't know that many." I don't know if that helped. CeCe then picked up my hand in hers, which defiantly helped. She started to examine it desperately looking for something. "What are you looking for?" not that I didn't enjoy the feel of her hand. "I'm looking for oil or dirt." Taken aback I defended "I can guarantee you I'm a clean person." She smiled and looked up to meet my eyes "I can see that which rules out mechanic as my second choice." "Oh" That was only slightly embarrassing.

"Can I just tell you what I do for a living?" somewhat exasperated and praying the game would end soon. "No, let me have one more." CeCe pouted in protests, once again showing her inner child. "Fine, but just one more guess." I tried to sound as stern as possible but could not keep the conviction in my voice. It didn't help that my smile betrayed me. This time CeCe looked intensely into my eyes not moving and inch. I kept her gaze enjoying the fire that flickered in those hazel eyes. "You're intelligent, far too intelligent for anything ordinary." I let her continue but very flattered she noticed; I was worried that my incoherence from earlier would give her the wrong impression. "You're a professor." My eyes went wide and I was stunned, shocked, my mouth kept opening and closing not unlike a goldfish. How did she know? "You are a professor right?" her voice was unsure now. I was still dumbfounded but I managed to confirm her presumption. My curiosity once again got the better of me "How did you know?" She smiled slyly "You're a smart girl; I think you can figure this one out." I thought for a moment, and then it came to me "Ty." She nodded "Yes, Ty." I felt foolish, I shouldn't, it makes sense that he told her about his family, they did date for a moment or two. With that thought, I could feel the jealousy flair up in the pit of my stomach. The logical side of me said she was with me not with him but I couldn't help it.

The handsome cab was now driving through Central Park around the water that was starting to freeze over now that the air was cooling. If the weather kept on this current trend in a couple of weeks people would be gliding over the ice with their skates, falling bruising several posteriors and enjoying the warmth of a piping hot chocolate. I was trying to quell the feeling I had earlier when I felt CeCe return her head to its previous position on my shoulder. I decided to be a little bold and wrap my arm around her. We stayed like this for several minutes before CeCe broke the silence. "Tell me, what do you like about being a professor?" she was idly playing with my hand. "Well, first I need to correct you; I'm only an associate professor." I commented a little defeatist. "Okay then, what do you like about being an associate professor?" she asked again not really caring about the change in my job title. "Well, if I had to pin down just to one thing, the fact that I'm creating the future leaders for America." She rose up from my shoulder and looked at me "You're kidding right?" the need to justify my response felt imitate. "Have you ever thought about the importance of a university?" I questioned earnestly "No, I can't say that I have." Now this was my moment to shine "The universities are involved with business, industry, politics and is responsible for degree of civilization we enjoy today." "You don't say." Again her tone was covered in sarcasm and I missed it completely. "I do and one day I'll be the president of that University like my father and grandfather. I will be so grand walking the halls, everyone knowing me. Making decisions that will affect the lives of the students, making the University a better place for everyone involved." I boasted. Boy when I get on the topic of education I sure can talk, what can I say I'm very passionate about education. "I suspect you think that I'm placing more importance on schools than need be and being quite immodest." She shook her head no "No, I do like when people have confidence in themselves. I think university is very important but it's just not for everyone." I didn't respond to her statement; not that I didn't agree with her, I didn't want my agreement to come off arrogant again and start a fight.

Just as I was about to change the topic for my own survival the carriage stop and Walter announced that we were at our destination. He got off his perch and helped CeCe and myself out of the handsome cab. I looked around to see if I could guess where CeCe was going to take me for diner. I noticed a couple of nice restaurants down the street; one looked like it specialized in French cuisine and the other looked like an Italian bistro. Mmm, I think I could enjoy a nice authentic Italian meal; on the other hand, French bistros are known for their romantic atmosphere. I glanced over my shoulder to see Walter and CeCe talking. CeCe walked over to me "Are you ready for dinner?" I nodded signifying my readiness. I offered to pay for dinner but upon CeCe insistence she was going to treat me tonight. "So, where are you taking me?" I enquired since I really was starving now. "Oh, it's right over there." she pointed down the street. Yah, I think it's going to be the French restaurant. We started walking towards the restaurant but CeCe stops in front of a Hot Dog cart. "CeCe why are you stopping? I thought we were going over there?" gesturing over to the bistro. "Well, we could go there, but I can guarantee the food here is much better." She grabbed my hand and pulled me back towards the street vendor. "Hey Nick can we have two fully loaded?"

We sat on a bench and ate our hot dogs. I don't know if it's because I'm so hungry but I have to admit this was the best hot dog I've ever had in my life. "Did you see my dance; you know; the one where I'm wearing that cute little pink number?" I tried to remember but I was coming up blank, I think I would have remembered CeCe in a hot little dress. "No, I don't think so, when I came in the band was playing." She shrugged her shoulders "That's too bad, it's the cat's meow." She commented smugly. "So, you're good?" I questioned, I already knew the answer but I wanted to give her a little bit of a hard time, returning the favour so to speak. "Of course I'm good, I'm the best." I'm not surprised by her response. Even though I haven't known CeCe that long, I can tell when she makes her mind up about doing something, damn right it will be the best. "Now look who's bragging." I carefully pointed out with a jaunty smirk on my face. "Just trying to make an impression." She went back to eating. "I think you've done that successfully; can't say that my life will ever be the same." She finished up her hot dog as I did mine. "Is that so bad?" She asked as wiped her mouth with a napkin. "Is what so bad?" Clearly I missed the subtlety of her question. "Is it so bad that your life will never be the same after meeting me?" CeCe drew closer wiping some stray mustard from my lip. Her face was now only inches away from mine and she was moving closer. I stuttered "N n no, I guess not." As her lips approached, I could feel the warmth of her breath mingling with my own. Then it happened, her lips caressing mine, so soft, it was intoxicating. I could feel my whole body hum with excitement. Then as quickly as it started it was over. I whimpered as I lost the sensation of the warmth against my mouth. My hand quickly went to my lips desperately trying to maintain the feeling I had recently lost. My eyes were still closed and I could still feel the ghost of her their, all I could muster was a whispered "More." She couldn't have been far away form me as her sent still lay heavy in the air. "I would love too, really I would but I don't want an audience." As I opened my eyes I could see people walking by were starting to notice. CeCe grabbed my hand and gave a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry there's more where that came from."

The city was much quieter than it was earlier in the evening; taxis were still roaming the streets hoping someone would hire them. The only people who were truly awake were the people getting the city ready for the day and of course CeCe and I. We had been up all night walking and talking. I didn't even notice when the sun was coming up until CeCe mentioned its beauty. She was so easy to talk to. We conversed about everything from family, friends, and ambitions to more thought-provoking matters on politics and the trouble in Europe which just depressed us so the change of topic was why they put those little umbrellas in cocktails. We were chin wagging about the finer points on the latest fashion trends when CeCe stopped abruptly. I kept walking several feet until I noticed she was missing from my side. "Why did you stop?" The confusion in my voice was very evident. "I live here." Her tone was flat, unemotional not like what I have experienced from her before. I didn't know how to react to her, if she meant our date was over or if I would ever see her again or what. I know that I didn't want this to end. I walked towards CeCe, "Oh" the only thing I felt comfortable saying. "Well, I should probably go up and get some sleep." I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I need to get ready to catch my train in a few hours." It was CeCe's turn to nod in agreement this time. Then it dawned on me, what if CeCe came with me back to Hartford; what if we got married. I certainly felt that if we parted right now I would never be able to breathe again. Hopefully she felt the same way.

I walked her up to the door of the apartment building. "CeCe?" I asked "Do you believe in coincidences?" She thought for a moment "Yeah, I guess I do, why?" She turned to me as we approached the door. "I don't." I started. "I don't believe that it was a coincidence that we met tonight. I know this might sound crazy considering we just met and even though we've talked all night we don't know each other that well but CeCe I love you more than anything or anybody I have ever met in my life thus far." I needed a breath; that was a lot to get out. CeCe was shocked; I hoped I didn't scare her off with my intensity. She smiled and her eyes had a sparkle about them "I love you too." It was simple and all I needed to hear "Good, that's very good because I wanted to ask you if you would do me the honour of being my wife?" You know how earlier I commented on CeCe being shocked, well that was nothing compared to the expression that was currently on her face. "Wow, that's fast." CeCe's response was what I was expecting so it didn't faze me, that much. "I know and if you don't want to I would completely understand." I was starting to put up wall of defence so I could prepare myself emotionally for her rejection. "Wait, I didn't say that I didn't want to marry you." The news of what she had just told me took a minute to sink in, but once it did my grin went from ear to ear. I was so excited I didn't know what to will all the energy, I felt like running around the block. "Really, you really want to marry me?" I had to ask, I wasn't sure she had really agreed to this. "Yes, I really do, but I've got a lot of things to pack and arrange before we go." I was still smiling like a fool when she went inside the lobby of her building. I was just about to turn around to walk away when I heard to door open and CeCe appear. She quickly ran up to me and kissed me then ran inside again. I couldn't contain my happiness anymore, I knew I had to get CeCe a train ticket and figure out a way to tell my parents that I'm going to be married to a woman but all that didn't matter right now. All I knew was that I wanted was to be with CeCe.

Only five minutes has passed since I parted company with CeCe and I felt the urge to talk to her again. I noticed a drug store on the corner with the hopes that they would be equipped with a public phone. The pharmacist was putting up a display of a new fangled mouth wash. I smiled at him politely then spotted the phone and immediately rang CeCe. "Good morning." My voice was chipper and somewhat dreamy. "Hi, I was expecting to hear from you for a while." I could here in her voice she was happy that I phoned which made me feel all tingly inside. "So, I was wondering if you would like to have breakfast with me." I know it sounded silly but I really couldn't be parted from her for a moment. "Sure" she giggled "Give me a minute. By the way where are you?" I had to look outside to find the street signs to see exactly where I was. "I'm in the drug store, on the corner of 4th and 11th." "Ok, I'll be there as fast as I can." I hung up the phone almost in a dream like state of bliss and walked aimlessly around the store until the pharmacists got a hold of me and started his sales pitch on mouth wash offering me a sample. I took the presented morsel, drank it right back and swallowed not caring about anything in the world except CeCe until he promptly told me that I probably shouldn't swallow that and gave the number to poison control.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rocky quickened her pace when she noticed the train conductor down the narrow corridor. Now, for shame if you think I would have killed our fine heroine or made her horribly ill from some mouthwash, although the chemical cocktail people used back then could strip paint off the wall, but I digress. Now let's get back to Rocky trying to attract the attention of a very uninterested train conductor. "Excuse me Sir." The conductor didn't hear her. "Excuse me Sir." Practically yelling, her voice carried a little too far as the other passengers, who along with the conductor, were now staring at her. A blush of embarrassment swept over Rocky's mocha complexion. She went over to where the conductor was standing and said "Um, hi," giving him a little wave. "I was wondering if Ty Blue has boarded the train." The train conductor looked down at his passenger list, trying to confirm that Ty indeed had boarded the train. "What was that name again?" This time he didn't even look up at Rocky. "Ty Blue, thin, a little shorter than me, incredibly well dressed." Rocky was hoping beyond all hope that he would be aboard. She needed to tell him something earth shatteringly important, but before she had a chance to finish her thought, she was interrupted. "Mr. Blue is on board." The conductor went back to work, not caring about the woman standing before him. "This might be pressing my luck but, do you happen to know where he is?" she asked, sheepish in tone. "Try the bar," was all that the conductor said and left to bring love and joy to all the boys and girls across the land. That was sarcasm in case you didn't notice. Really, the man was a miserable human being. And that's exactly what Rocky was thinking as she made her way to the bar car to find her cousin.

The bartender's steady hand poured an amber coloured liquid into a crystal glass for his rather rough looking patron. In the open doorway, Rocky stood, just staring at the mess that was Ty. How to tell him, how to tell him raced through her mind a mile a minute. His body language said it all. He was slumped over the bar awaiting the drink he'd recently ordered. His head hung low, his normally neat and pristine appearance was now dishevelled and unkempt. He looked like he hadn't slept in a week. The sudden gut wrenching feeling of guilt filled Rocky as if she was breathing it instead of air. How could she do this to him; they had always had a great relationship. They were as close as siblings, even though he teased her something awful, but that was just part of their repartee. It taught her how to stand up for herself, a life lesson worth learning considering she was one of the first women of colour to be a professor at one of the most prestigious universities in the country. He was family, and family always came first, and here she was about to tell her cousin that she stole his gal. Well, I suppose not really, since CeCe didn't have any feelings for him. No I can't be thinking like that, it's just not right. The fact that CeCe didn't have feelings for him doesn't negate the fact that he had strong feelings for CeCe. Rocky wasn't 100% sure of that last part, but seeing him at the bar clarified the situation for her and she felt just awful.

Approaching her cousin slowly, Rocky contemplated tapping him on his shoulder to get his attention but thought better of it, not wanting to startle him, so she decided just to sit beside him. "Hey Ty." Her voice was soft, full of concern at the sight of the man deteriorating before her. He didn't even acknowledge her existence. "Ty, I need to tell you something." The bartender asked for Rocky's drink order but not being much of a drinker, she politely declined. Ty gazed down at his drink in silence for a minute or two before answering. "I already know." The voice was raspier than normal. Rocky was confused and it was written all over her face. How could Ty know? She didn't think anybody knew since it literally happened an hour ago. "Know what?" Ty just bored a hole right through her, his eyes narrow and without kindness. Rocky didn't like where this was going. Ty was still staring her down before talking again. "About CeCe." Rocky slightly turned herself towards Ty and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Look, I didn't mean for this to happen, it just did." Rocky smiled to herself; luckily Ty didn't seem to notice since he was too busy wallowing in self pity. Remembering the whirlwind of the past 24 hours just made Rocky smile; she wasn't doing this out of malice. She just couldn't help it every time she thought of her wife. "So, when are you going to see her again?" An innocent enough question Ty thought, not knowing the extent of their relationship. "Ty, CeCe and I are…" Ty cut her off not wanting to hear his cousin go on and on about his gal. "I know, I know, you two are in love." The bitterness was apparent in his tone and did not go unnoticed by his close relation. Rocky couldn't help but look at him sympathetically. Her heart was breaking for him every second she sat by him, but she had to soldier on and tell him the truth.

"Well..." Once again Ty interrupted her; the constant interruptions were starting to annoy her. It was hard enough to tell him the truth but to have Ty horn in every time she started to speak was not okay. "Did you know she was my gal?" Ty's speech was starting to slur with the drink he consumed. Rocky's posture stiffened with that question. She wasn't sure how to answer it so she stayed mute. Ty then pulled a blue velvet box from his inside jacket pocket and placed it upon the bar. A chill went up Rocky's spine as she realized what that was. "I'm so stupid; I was going to ask her to marry me tonight. Did you know that?" Rocky just shook her head no and continued listening to Ty. "And I thought she was going to say yes and we could live in New York and she would go on performing and I would own the club one day, it was the perfect life. That is until you came along. You came along and in less than twenty minutes you had her. You, who usually can't even talk to a girl let alone ask her out without my help and you had her in less than twenty minutes." Ty practically yelled that last part as he guzzled the rest of his whisky down his throat and gestured to the bartender to bring him another. What could Rocky say; she hated the fact that she had caused him so much pain. "Ty I really need to tell you something and I don't want you interrupting me. It's tough enough I have to tell you this." Ty went back to his recently refreshed beverage "What?" "Well, you're not the only person who wanted to propose to CeCe last night." They sat in silence not daring to look at each other, Rocky in fear of what Ty's reaction would be and Ty not knowing how he should feel in this situation. He was happy that his cousin found someone but why did it have to be CeCe? Ty eventually broke the silence, his eyes still firmly locked onto the glass filled with the amber liquid. "Did she say yes?" This sentence was emotionless. "Yes." One word answers seemed appropriate at this point. Ty let Rocky's answer sink in before he asked his next question. "Did it happen already?" Ty thought it would be a good time to finish the drink before him. "Yes." Rocky's voice was no more than a whisper.

Ty just sat there nodding, truly understanding that he lost and lost big. So there's only one thing to do at this moment, try and keep what was left of his dignity. He reached down and pulled something out of his pocket and placed it on the bar. Rocky glanced down to see what he had placed there. Two tickets for a sleeper cabin aboard the train. Ty had purchased the tickets in hopes that he would have a place to take his new fiancée, but he wasn't the one who had the fiancée, it was Rocky. Ty figured she could use the cabin a lot more than he could. Rocky was confused by the gesture. "You're going to need these." Ty got up, straightened his tie and gave Rocky a small smile and left the bar car with a bit of a stumble, but made his way out graciously enough. She looked down at the offering, realising that this meant that even if things weren't okay with each other now, they would be and that was good enough for her.

As CeCe directed the porter where to put the luggage that carried all her worldly possessions, Rocky quickly came up behind her. Not making a sound, she wrapped her arms around an unexpecting CeCe, enjoying the feel of the slender waist beneath her arms. The unanticipated contact caused CeCe to shriek in surprise. "This better be my wife or I'm going to have to seriously hurt someone." CeCe's tone was threatening and not to be toyed with. "Don't worry it's just me." Rocky sang with ease, then thought about her wife's menacing words "Wait, should I be worried for my life?" questioning the stern tone from moments earlier. CeCe turned around in the arms where she now found comfort to face the questioning voice "Don't let these skinny arms fool you, I'm scrappy." A cheeky smile crept across CeCe's face. "Well then, I'm definitely attracted to scrappy." Rocky lowered her head and placed a quick peck on her wife's lips.

After a moment of the simple embrace shared by Rocky and CeCe, Rocky' face fell and worry replaced serenity. The expression did not go unnoticed by the redhead. "How did he take it?" Rocky looked into CeCe's eyes, seeing only concern for her family, as she debated how much information to divulge. "He'll be okay." It was simple and the truth. Rocky decided not to share Ty's serious feelings about CeCe. Not because she was trying to manipulate the situation, but Ty was her family and things were going to be tough enough with out having that awkwardness looming over them. When CeCe heard the news she wasn't sure she was convinced by Rocky's answer but she knew she'd find the truth eventually. "And to show that Ty's really okay with this, he gave us his cabin for the night so that we could have a little privacy." Rocky wiggled her eyebrows up and down for the last part. "Well, let's not waste any time then." CeCe grabbed Rocky's hand and set off.

When they arrived at sleeper cabin 3A, CeCe looked expectantly at Rocky. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Rocky was honestly confused. "Well, aren't you going to carry me across the threshold?" CeCe had always imagined this moment since she was a little girl. Although when she imagined it, the locale was definitely not on a train and her spouse was definitely more male. Rocky just smiled, leaned down and kissed her wife gently "I'd love to, but if you think I'm doing that in these heels you're insane." They both got a chuckle out of that. "But if you want, I'll open the door for you." Rocky suggested, hoping to appease her wife. "Wow, that's romantic." Once again, the sarcasm CeCe offered flowed like honey. CeCe was rather preoccupied with Rocky when she entered the cabin, so when she turned around she was rather shocked by what stood before her eyes. An elderly man, who must have been about seventy, if not older, stood with his pants around his ankles, clearly in the midst of changing, while his wife unpacked a large suitcase. Everyone involved in this particular situation just froze on the spot. "CeCe why did you, oh." Rocky's jaw dropped when she saw the man and immediately placed her hand over CeCe's eyes, not wanting her modesty to be compromised. "Herbert put your pants on." The voice was shrill, abrasive and was possessed by an unappreciated wife of forty years.

Herbert stood there for a moment before the words from the voice he usually ignored actually sunk in. "Oh." He hastily turned around to pull up, fasten and buckle up the article of clothing that was causing such a fuss. Now that embarrassment had safely transitioned into curiosity, Herbert asked the obvious question "Now, what brings two lovely ladies to our cabin?" Knowing full well what a man looked in his underwear, CeCe removed Rocky's hand, which until this point had shielded her eyes, to answer the man's question. "I believe we have tickets for this cabin." Rocky reached inside her hand bag and removed the tickets Ty had given her as proof of CeCe's statement. The rotund woman quickly waved her arms exuberantly up in the air; she always felt the need to make grand gestures when she felt like she had been wronged and the mere presence of these two women defiantly fell under that category. She started searching through the suitcase to prove without a doubt that the cabin belonged to her and her husband. "Herbert, would you tell them that this room is ours." Rolling his eyes, Herbert had heard this tone in his wife's voice many times before. Harsh and unnaturally loud, his wife had a talent for peeling paint off walls just by yelling at them, but this time it was uncalled for. "Quiet Edith, let's see the girls' tickets. This could be an honest mistake." That made him feel better but Edith, on the other hand, wouldn't hear any of it; she just kept waving her arms and insisting that she was right. Rocky and CeCe stood frozen by the door, not wanting to get in the middle of this quarrel that must have started at least forty years ago. As his wife was yelling at him from behind, he just asked to look at Rocky's tickets. Cabin 3A was clearly printed on the tickets, he started rubbing his chin trying to think of a solution to this conundrum but the constant yammering from behind him was making the task next to impossible. Herbert snapped "Woman shut up! The only one listening to you is you. Now shut your pie hole and let me see our tickets." Edith was aghast; Herbert never yelled back, she didn't know what to do.

Silent for the first time since Rocky and CeCe entered the cabin, Edith passed the tickets to her husband. "Just what I thought, Cabin 3A." Apologetically, Herbert looked at the two women in front of him, hoping they might have some suggestions to help the situation. That's when Edith's resolve returned and her stubbornness took hold as if her life depended on it. Grabbing the tickets from Herbert, she was going to let everyone how this was going to play out. "Well, I don't care. I've been waiting far too long to take this trip and I'm staying in this cabin. You'll have to pry my cold dead body from this cabin if you think I'm leaving." Annoyed by Edith's childish behaviour, CeCe was compelled to comment under her breath "That can be arranged." Rocky simply nudged CeCe's arm, signalling her disapproval of the inappropriate commentary. "Look," Rocky spoke with sincerity "We can get the porter and see if we can't figure out a solution here, maybe there's another cabin available." Rocky offered optimistically. Edith stormed right up to Rocky and pointed her finger in her face, waving it about. "Look missy, there's only one solution here; I'm staying here with my husband." Edith humphed for emphasis. Now CeCe was mad. Nobody pokes her finger at Rocky and gets away with it. Then she conjured up an idea that just might work, playing to Herbert's sensitivities. She noticed that he was more agitated with his wife than with them; maybe if he knew they were newlyweds, well, you never know until you try. So CeCe calmly approached Herbert while Rocky stood in the doorway trying to figure out what CeCe was up to. "Just to let you two know, we just got married and well you know, Herbert, being a man of the world, a little privacy would be nice, if you know what I mean." CeCe added a wink at the end to drive her point home. Edith's eyes shot wide open and Rocky just rolled hers shaking her head in disbelief. "CeCe, everyone knows what you mean." Rocky was slightly annoyed and embarrassed.

With every passing moment, Edith was getting more upset. "Now I've heard everything, I'm not going to let the likes of you two have this cabin to do whatever you two would do." The disgust and judgment just oozed with every word Edith muttered. Once again, Herbert had enough of his wife's attitude "Shut up woman." Edith just glared at her husband. "You have no right to judge, you're uncle…" Herbert was rudely cut off. "My uncle what?" Edith bored holes with her gaze, daring her husband to continue his statement. Although he wasn't wrong with his information, she didn't want it getting out. To get him back, like all good wives, she knew which buttons to press to irritate the poor man. So Edith started into her diatribe. "You know, I could have married that nice boy John Wilcox, he was so well off. My mother warned me about marring the likes of you; she always liked that boy John. Oh, I wonder what he's doing now." CeCe and Rocky glanced at each other sharing silent prayers of hope that their marriage wouldn't turn into endless hours of bickering, fighting and regrets. "Woman, why do you always bring him up, I had options too you know." Herbert was becoming agitated forgetting the two newlyweds were even in the room, which may have been Edith's plan all along. Staring each other down like prize fighters, Herbert and Edith were getting ready to go all ten rounds if necessary. It was Edith's turn to launch an attack "Like who, who was this perfect woman?" her arms crossed over her ample chest. CeCe turned to Rocky, whispering in her ear "I think we should give them the cabin, this sounds like it could go all night." Rocky completely agreed and they quietly backed out of the sleeper cabin, not noticed by the quarrelling couple.

After tracking down the porter, only to be told that there was no available space left on the train, CeCe and Rocky made their way to the bar car now empty of all its patrons. Due to the lateness of the hour, CeCe led Rocky to the banquet seats located at the rear of the car so they could get some much needed rest. Rocky had other ideas though. She took her coat and placed it along the seat and guided CeCe down beside it. CeCe was about to say something but was soon quieted by Rocky placing her index finger tenderly on her lips. Rocky gently shook her head from side to side indicating that there was to be no talking. Tracing her finger down CeCe's arms, Rocky slowly took off her gloves and bent down to kiss both her hands then silently went over to the light switch and turned it off so that the only light source was the low glow of the under mounted lights of the bar. Rocky headed back to where CeCe was seated and placed her coat over them both to warm. CeCe nuzzled closer to Rocky, enjoying the warmth her body provided. "Thank you." CeCe whispered delighting in the closeness. "For what?" Rocky was a little confused. CeCe looked up from where she was cuddling Rocky. "I don't know, for all this, for being the best wife ever." Rocky laughed a little at that last part. "You do realize that I've only had that job for a day and the accommodations could be a little more comfortable and private. Also, this is not what I was hoping for in a wedding night." CeCe sat up slightly and looked around the empty car. "I don't know, I think this is very private." CeCe then captured Rocky's lips with hers. It was slow and CeCe could feel that Rocky wanted entrance into her mouth, so she granted it. But CeCe wasn't ready to give up her dominance over Rocky's mouth yet. CeCe deepened the kiss. She was successful as she heard a moan from Rocky. Reluctantly, they separated both needing air to survive. Soon after CeCe started kissing Rocky's neck which Rocky thoroughly enjoyed until she heard what sounded like a squeaky wheel. "CeCe?" CeCe made some sort of sound that Rocky interpreted as a yes. "Do you hear something?" CeCe was far too amused with her ministrations to really be paying attention to anything Rocky was trying to say to her, so she continued. That was until a valet taking a cart of ice to the bar walked in, flipped on the lights and proceeded to the bar. CeCe practically jumped off Rocky. The thump was audible as Rocky's head hit the wall behind her. "Yep, the perfect ending to a perfect day." Her frustrations very evident as she rubbed her head, CeCe couldn't contain her laughter. "Look, let's get try and get some sleep, everything will be better tomorrow," CeCe soothed and gave Rocky a chaste peck on the lips.

Welcome to Hartford was pristinely painted on a wooden sign, informing all passengers on the train who happened to be looking out the window as CeCe was. She was nervously freshening up in the ladies room getting ready to meet the new in-laws. She could hear Rocky just outside the door asking her to hurry up. "You can't rush perfection," she quipped trying to stall just a little bit longer. Her nerves were starting to get the best of her but she did smile when Rocky agreed with her. To try and calm her nerves, she thought about what it would be like being married to Rocky when a thought popped into her head. "Hey Rocky, what does a professor's wife do anyways?" The question was simple and something she never thought about before now. Rocky had to think for a minute. What were the responsibilities of her new wife? "Well, I guess the first thing is keep the professor happy." Rocky's smile was sly and cunning, while CeCe's smile was just a mirror image as she continued to get ready. "And what else?" The curiosity that CeCe now possessed was starting to quell her nerves and her confidence was returning. "I don't know; there are a couple of student faculty functions though out the year that we would have to attend." Rocky stopped her train of thought when CeCe emerged from the bathroom looking stunning in a black and white Channel suite. And there was that goofy grin plastered all over Rocky's face again. CeCe knew that she would never get tired of seeing that smile. "You look beautiful." Rocky placed a small peck on CeCe lips trying not to disturbed the freshly placed lipstick. "Are you ready to meet my parents?" The question asked by her wife brought the butterflies back with a vengeance. "I don't know. I haven't had a proper family in such a long time, what if they don't like me?" Rocky could see the fear in CeCe's eyes, so she embraced her to help quell her unsettled feelings. "Don't worry; they'll love you just like I do."

Passengers and porters alike were whizzing by the newlyweds as Rocky was desperately trying to figure out where to put CeCe's entire mountain of luggage. "CeCe I don't think you brought enough luggage." The jab did not go unnoticed by the shorter redhead. "Ha, ha very funny; I didn't know what to pack on such short notice so, I brought everything." And that's when she heard a familiar voice from behind. "Good morning, good morning, good morning. CeCe what are you doing here? That's right, I married you." CeCe had to turn around to make sure she was hearing things properly; it was Ty's voice and he was extremely chipper. Once she recognized Ty, she immediately gave him a big bear hug which Rocky observed very closely. Ty seemed to be enjoying the hug just a little too much for Rocky's comfort, so she had to break this up. "No Ty, you didn't marry her, I did." Rocky thought a small reminder wouldn't hurt anybody right now. Ty looked up to meet Rocky's unimpressed expression. "That right." He looked down to see CeCe "That would make us cousins right?" CeCe nodded in agreement just as Herbert and Edith walked by while CeCe was still in Ty's embrace. Looking CeCe and Ty up and down from head to toe, Edith commented to Rocky "If your cousins want to use the cabin its free now." All three of them shot Edith daggers as she sauntered away. "I see you two have made friends." Ty let go of CeCe and stared at Edith and Herbert who were trying to catch a cab. Rocky collected some of CeCe's luggage "Those two would have been your roommates last night," she stated, slightly out of breath from the weight of the bags while CeCe headed towards the taxi. "Yeah, I probably should have told you about that before I gave you the tickets." Ty's voice was a little too jubilant as a sly smile crept all over his face. He grabbed a couple of bags from the mountain to help out. Rocky couldn't believe what she had just been told; her jaw actually dropped "Rat bastard" slipped out of her normally sainted mouth. All Rocky could do was watch Ty catch up to CeCe as she secured transportation to get home.

As Rocky finally made her way to the cab, Ty was gesturing towards CeCe's new in-laws. There stood Rocky's dad, Dr. Curtis Blue, dressed as a prestigious professor should be dressed; the finest of suites, overlaid with a dark camel trench coat and a fedora to top it off. Next to him, was Mrs. Blue, who was no slouch herself in the fashion department. She complimented her husband in every way, starting with her stylish feather hat and ending with her statuesque pose. Out of breath, Rocky brought with her the last of CeCe's never ending wardrobe and loaded them into the cab. "What are you guys talking about?" Rocky's curiosity was piqued. "Oh, nothing too much. Ty was just pointing out your Mom and Dad." Rocky was surprised they had come to the train station; she had assumed that she would meet them at home as always. "Hey Rocky?" Ty had noticed something that made him uneasy. "Why is your Dad so calm? Shouldn't he be more upset at your nuptials?" Ty's questions were innocent enough if you new why he was asking them. "Well, no." Rocky's voice was shrinking, making her sound more like a child than an associate professor at a major university. CeCe started to connect the dots in her mind "You haven't told them yet have you?" CeCe wasn't angry; she just wanted to know what she was going to walk into. "No, I haven't told them yet, but I was thinking once we got to the house I could casually mention something." Again the child-like voice was doing nothing for Rocky as she tried to justify her thought process. CeCe thought about the predicament she was now in and made a decision. "Well, if your parents don't know about me, I'm not going home with you." The seriousness of CeCe declaration hit Rocky hard. "Why?" It was practically a whine. "Look Rocky, I love you to death, but I'm not going to be the one responsible for killing your parents due to shock. Until you tell them, I'm not going with you." And that was that, Rocky couldn't argue with her. CeCe was right she needed to tell her parents the truth, but at the right time, after they had a couple of drinks, after they had a really good day, maybe after their first grandchild was born. "So where are you going to stay until I tell them?" Rocky was pouting. CeCe was surprised by the question "Oh, I hadn't thought about that." Rocky could see the wheels in Ty's head starting to turn and she did not like the direction they were taking. "No, no, no, no, that will not be happening." Rocky said to a question that had only been asked silently by her cousin. "It's the only option." Ty rebutted. This left CeCe very confused "The only option for what." Rocky rolled her eyes and in the flattest tone she could muster "Ty wants you to stay with him at his apartment." CeCe was caught off guard by this, but then thought for a moment. She knew if she stayed at Ty's apartment Rocky would be beyond jealous, but that might be the kick in the pants Rocky needed to tell her parents that they were married. "You know what; I think it's for the best that I stay with Ty until you talk to your parents." CeCe quickly pecked the lips of a very hurt and anxious Rocky then started to get into the taxi with Ty.

CeCe's heart sank as she watched Rocky walk over to greet her father and mother. It wasn't fair for her to use Ty just to torment Rocky's little green-eyed monster just to get what she wanted. Dr. Blue's greeting to his daughter was cooler than expected. "When I send someone to do a task I expect it to be followed." His was tone was stern and not to be trifled with. It was evident to Rocky her father was not in a good mood. "Dad, I brought Ty home liked you ask. He's in that taxi over there." Rocky's explanation fell on deaf ears. Dr. Blue was pleased that Ty had returned but was unenthused about his travelling companion "I didn't think you would be that foolish and let him bring that redheaded harlot home with him." Rocky hated hearing her wife being described in such a way. "Dad, she is not a harlot." Again Rocky's words fell on deaf ears. "Rocky you know nothing about the certain kinds of women in the world who like to take advantage of wealthy, young, unsuspecting gentlemen." Dr. Blue spoke with all of the confidence of a man who had no idea what he was talking about, in other words, an unnatural amount of confidence. "Dad I really don't think that what's going on. She's a very nice girl, if you just got to know her." Rocky was practically pleading with her father, but to no avail. "Rocky, when you were a child I disciplined you. When you were an adolescent I taught you, but Rocky, you are now twenty six years old and you are still very naive about the world around you," her father scolded. "But Dad…." Rock was instantly cut off. "We will discuss this later; I have a meeting with the board of directors that I'm late for. Gunter will take you and your mother home in the car. Bye." Off he went as Gunter offered Rocky his arm to take her to the car. Rocky ignored the offered appendage and made her way to the car. Gunter then escorted Mrs. Blue to the automobile, opening the door for her and making sure she was comfortable inside. CeCe witnessed the entire conversation from the window of the taxi. She insisted on waiting until she knew that Rocky was safe. There was just one burning question. Who was the blond gentleman who tried to help Rocky into the car? His appearance was far too opulent to be a chauffer and he was riding in the back with the family. Her inquiring mind just had to know. "Ty, who was that blond gentleman with Dr. and Mrs. Blue." Ty's previously bored expression turned to one of great amusement "What, Rocky didn't tell you?" CeCe's shook her head no. "Tell, me what?" Ty's grin was toothy and full of satisfaction while CeCe was still blissfully unaware. He relished in this moment for a second before he told CeCe "That's Rocky's fiancée; Gunter."


End file.
